Waking Up on the Wrong Side of the Bed
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: Phillip finds out about Hooks betrayal and exacts his revenge.


_I don't own these characters, I don't profit off the story. _

**_A/N I wrote this BEFORE the last two episodes of OUAT were aired so some of this is rather moot by now. Plus this thing is just riddled with plot holes so ignore the fact that there's a base story line and just embrace the awesomeness!_**

* * *

There was hardly a part of Phillips body that didn't scream in protest if he even so much as _thought_ about shifting.

Of course having his soul viciously torn from his body, then unceremoniously forced back into its previous host was not a pleasant experience and he couldn't be sure which of the two he preferred.

And then there was the realm of damned souls, where he had been an unlucky inhabitant for longer than he would like to remember. The very memories had his heart quickening in fear.

Deciding he was in need of a distraction, he used what little strength he had to lean his head to the side. His eyes fell upon his resting princess and the sight of her soothed him. She had been through an ordeal of her own he could tell, but no one would reveal to him exactly what had happened.

She had trembled in his arms during their hurried reunion, neither had the energy for more than a few exchanged kisses and quit murmurs of love and joy. His exhaustion had caught up to him and he fell into a faint.

Phillip had awoken a few times since then. Sometimes Mulan was there to assist him, and other times it was their new friend Snow White. But Aurora was always lying on the bed next to his, dark circles under her eyes and a worried frown crossing her features while her eyelids twitched in response to some unknown dream…or perhaps a memory. He had early on taken notice of the way her frame shook when she inhaled, almost as if it pained her to breathe.

He had asked after her every time he would wake, but all he would receive in reply was a sympathetic look and a command to rest, that he would find everything out when he was recovered.

This particular time was no different. Her face twisted up in a grimace and small whimpering noises could be heard. He felt frustration at the fact that he couldn't DO anything to help her. Reaching an arm over, he brushed a finger against her forehead, smoothing over the worry lines. She stilled for a moment at his touch and he liked to believe he was helping in some way.

A shuffle in the corner had him turning too quickly for his body to handle and his muscles screamed in protest. He noticed that his caretaker was different this time around. The blonde one…Emma, he remembered her name was, stepped closer into his view.

"Oh, good you're awake. I brought you something to drink. I'm not sure what else they expected me to do for you, seeing as I'm not much of a healer." Emma said, handing him a goblet. He had to lean up to drink and his body was not very happy with this fact. She watched making sure he could handle it on his own. He grunted his appreciation and handed the goblet back.

"How is she?" He asked, nodding towards Aurora. Emma shrugged a little, inspecting the sleeping woman.

"Well shes been through a great deal, I assume her body is just sleeping off the stress. I can't even imagine having MY heart ripped out of my chest." Phillips stomach dropped at this news. Emma continued to talk but he heard nothing else.

"Her what?!" He managed to growl out through his teeth. Emma caught on to his tone and had to backtrack through the conversation.

"Y'know her heart, the thing that Cora used to control Aurora after it had been ripped from her chest." Emma's eyes widened in realization. "Wait you didn't know?!" Phillip shook his head, too angry to converse. Emma shrugged a little helplessly, aware that she might have said too much.

"Tell me what happened." He commanded.

"Look, I'm not sure that-"

"Tell me!" He nearly shouted, his tone causing Emma to flinch.

"Well alright, but only because I've gotten fond of the princess." She sighed before continuing, telling him about Cora and Lancelot, what had happened to their people, a beanstalk which led to a magic compass, and how that compass eventually caused Cora to capture Aurora as bait. Then Emma told him about Hook. Phillips vision went red upon hearing what he had done to Aurora.

Cora was dead, he had already been told this. But, he could only assume this Hook was still alive. And if he was, there wasn't a person in the world who could save him from Phillips wrath.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Emma asked looking over at him curiously, Phillip had fixed his gaze on Aurora.

"Hook, where is he?" Phillips rage fueled the adrenaline to his body, giving him enough strength to lift himself out of the bed.

"Hey now," Emma began protesting. " I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean can't you wait until you're completely better before you hunt him down in retribution, or whatever."

"No, it can't. Now since I'm already up you might as well tell me." His legs barely held his weight and his body swayed a bit, but he was determined to see this man pay.

Emma sighed in defeat. Her mother was going to be furious when she found out that her daughter had let Prince Phillip go on some glorified quest of revenge. Not to mention what Mulan might do, Emma shuddered a bit at that. But the thought of seeing Hook get his dues outweighed their wrath.

"Alright your majesty, follow me. We have him locked up for now." Phillip nodded before leaning over to brush a kiss against Auroras lips. She shifted, responding to the kiss as he leaned back. He swore to himself that she would never have to endure anything like this again, Phillip would make sure of it.

* * *

Emma and Phillip walked in silence, his body still had very little strength and he was unsure of what he would actually do when they reached their destination. She must have sensed his thoughts because she began to voice her concerns.

"So…are you planning to write him a strongly worded letter?" She asked chuckling at her own joke. He scoffed at her, rolling his eyes a little in response. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he wasn't walking away without making Hook aware of what a grievous error he had committed.

Finally they reached the line of cells where the most dangerous men and woman were being held. Phillip had to stop and wheeze at the strain his body had endured walking over here. Sweat beads were rolling down the side of his face and the lack of proper oxygen caused his vision to become hazy. Then he heard an oily voice call out to Emma.

"Well Miss Swan, it had been so long I was beginning to think you had forgotten me. I must admit you've hurt my feelings a little by not visiting sooner." The man in question glanced over Phillips hunched form. "And who is this walking corpse of yours?"

"Is that him?" Phillip asked.

"That's him." She replied, still aggravated by Hooks remarks.

Phillip felt the blood roar in his ears and his body took on a mind of its own. Before he realized what was happening, he had grabbed the edge of Hooks tunic. He saw the surprise in the pirates eye at the sudden burst of energy in the prince, before Phillip tugged harshly, slamming his face against the bars.

Hook reeled back in a whirl of blood and teeth. His one good hand came up to cradle his face assessing the damage.

"You broke my nose!" He cried out indignantly. Emma's muffled laughter could be heard along side the guards. Even some of the other prisoners were trying to contain their mirth. Blood poured out of Hooks nose, the pirate spit out every curse he knew as he tried to stem the flow.

"That was for Aurora. Consider yourself lucky scum, that I am not fully healed. For I fear you might have lost the use of your other hand." Phillip felt a small satisfaction at Hooks pain. It was nothing compared to what he was sure Aurora had been through, but it was a start. His sudden burst of energy had completely zapped his remaining strength. He leaned back precariously before Emma looped his arm around her shoulder, supporting his weight.

"Well that was defiantly worth the trip!" She grinned. "Can't say I've seen Hook this mad since I left him behind with the Giant." Phillip gave her an answering smile, shuffling awkwardly along with her. He almost wished there had been no bars between them, so he could really show the pirate what he thought of him. But he figured it was all for the best considering he couldn't even walk out on his own.

"Now, lets get you back before we get in trouble." They hurried along as best they could, but it still took twice as long to return.

Finally they reached the medical tent where Phillip and Aurora had been set up. He almost sighed in relief at seeing his bed. Emma moved to help him settle down but he stopped her.

"Would you mind doing me one more favor? He asked. She shrugged in response.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't require me to carry you anywhere else." He grinned at her glib remark.

"No, I was wondering if you could push my bed closer to Auroras. I just want to hold her for a little bit." Emma certainly couldn't fault him for that. She shoved the bed over, bumping against its twin and causing the princess to startle without fully waking.

"When do you think she'll wake up for good?" He asked.

"Well I think only she knows that for sure. Sleep is a way the body deals with trauma." She finished connecting the two beds, and moved to help the prince lie down.

"And you say you aren't much of a healer." He teased.

"Well considering my medicinal methods include allowing my patients to harm convicted prisoners, I can't say I'm looking at a promising career as a doctor." She turned expecting his response. He was however otherwise occupied arranging himself comfortably around Auroras prone form.

Emma gave a quiet goodbye but doubted he had heard her. Phillip was too busy watching his princess as if she was the only thing he wanted to look at for the rest of his life.

She grinned to herself and left with the mission to find herself some food. The prince barely registered her disappearance, before returning his attention to the woman in his arms. They had been apart for _so long_ and this was the first opportunity he had received to just simply hold her. Like he used to do before maleficent became a scourge on their lands.

They used to spend hours like this, sneaking away to be alone. She would lie next to him and his whole world became fixed on the way she felt in his arms, or how she tasted against his lips, and the smell of her hair as the wind swept it across his face.

By the Gods how he had missed her, and now he held her again. His thoughts became hazy and muddled as exhaustion settled in. He fell asleep listening to her recently returned heart beat. Promising to himself and to her that he would never again leave her to deal with such things alone.

Phillip would make sure of it.


End file.
